Revolutions
by YoungTakinom
Summary: The power struggle on Perim is carfully balanced, but now a tribe has gain new advantages upsetting that balance. How will the other tribes react? How will it affect the M'arrilian Invasion? And what do Aivenna and Nivenna have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

The over-all plot was Flair the demon dragon king's idea. I'm just helping with a few smaller details and the wording.

Chapter one:

Storm clouds blocked most light that could have been shed by the moon or stars; a rare sight so close to Mipedian territory. Lightning struck the ground, barely missing an Overworld solder as he and several others retreated, using what little energy remained. Most of them had cracks in their armor; a few had holes, revealing bleeding wounds.

Just a small group of regular solders, Attacat, who had been assigned to the job of overseeing that small group that week, Maxxor, who had went to see how things were going, and Aivenna, who had begged to go with him, seeing it as a chance to have a safe mission away from Intress.

Aivenna loved her adoptive mother, but she was ready to prove that she could handle herself; that Intress's training her had not been in vain; that she was a real warrior and not a little girl. But it seemed that she wasn't ready for it. She had done what she could, and now, as she listened to the beat of her heart and smelt the blood on the ground, she wanted one more chance to train. Just one more chance to help her tribe. She wanted to live. She wanted to tell Intress she was sorry for failing again. Nothing she did was ever good enough.

She knew that if they could get far enough from those blasted Mipedians, Maxxor would use the mugic to take them right outside Kiru City. A few Mipedians would probably be taken with them, but there was no way a few Mipedians could defeat all of Kiru City. But this land would still belong to the Mipedians. Lately they had lost more and more land to that tribe, as had the Underworlders. Sure, most of it had been neutral territory, but it was only a matter of time before the Mipedians started taking Overworld land.

A small Mipedian warrior stood out among the invisible army, mainly because he wasn't invisible. One of the new Commanders, guarded head to toe by metal armor. But there was something else about the Mipedian that stood out; he had no tail.

A small grin showed on his face, assuring his army that he had something up his sleeve as he raised his arm, signaling them to not pursue the retreating army. He raised his sword above his head and threw it at Aivenna. It spun in the air countless times before giving her a large, deep cut on her back. Maxxor heard her sream in pain and stopped and turned just in time to watch her trip. Horror showed on his face. She was so young.

"Attacat" Maxxor screamed as he tossed the mugic to the cat-like creature "I promised Intress I would protect her. Get the others to safety. We're taking the scenic route."

With that said, Maxxor ran to the youngest member of his team. She tried to get up, but the pain was more than she could handle. She had never had such a wound before. Sure, Drabe and Intress tended to give her bruses and scratches. She was a warrior. She could take it. But this was more than she had ever faced. It grew worse as Maxxor picked her up while the sound of the mugic told them they were on their own. His arm was pressed against her new wound. Hopefully the pressure would slow down the bleeding enough for him to get her to the closest Overworld training camp. Now if only there was some way to make her stop crying.

Maxxor looked at the Mipedian army. It seemed they were letting them go this time. Maxxor took one last look at the new Commander. Next time, the Mipedians would be at the mercy of the Overworld, and Maxxor would not forget the debt he now owed.

_Next time,_ Maxxor thought, _I'll protect you._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic.

Chapter two:

Maxxor took another look back to make sure they weren't being followed. _Some good that will do without a spectral viewer._ he thought _Even if they were following us, why? What use would that be to them? They could have easily killed us, so why did they let us go?_ Aivenna's groaning interrupted his thoughts. _Maybe they took pity on her._ he assumed _She's young. That must be what it was, they didn't want to kill someone so young. She still has practically her whole life ahead of her._

The training camp was within sight. It didn't take long for the guards to notice Maxxor and Aivenna, although they couldn't tell who they were from that distance. One of them went into the camp to let the others know about strangers heading toward the camp.

"Frafdo," the solder told the bird-like creature who was in charge "someone is coming near the camp, from the Mipendian side of the boundary."

"Only one Mipendian?" Frafdo asked

"I think it's Maxxor!" The other guard hollered

"Maxxor?" Frafdo said in shock, rushing to help his leader

Meanwhile, in Kiru City, Najerin and Intress were in Maxxor's study talking about the two new Mipedian commanders. They looked as soon as the doors busted open, their paranoid sides telling them they were being attacked. Even in the safety of Maxxor's palace, with all the guards and the entire city surrounding them, years of war can make you worry like that.

Attacat froze. How was he supposed to tell Intress that her child was dead? How could he tell her Maxxor had stayed behind to die with Aivenna? Maxxor and Intress were almost always together, and those newspaper writers tried to find any proof that the two were more than just friends.

"Attacat?" Intress noticed "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the camp near the Mipedian-Overworld boarder."

"Umm, Intress " Attacat paused for half a second to think of what to say. "Maxxor and Aivenna came by."

"I know." Intress said, worry beginning to show in her voice "Where are they?"

"Don't tell us they're…" Najerin could get the next word out. Silence filled the room. They couldn't come to terms with it. Even Attacat, who had been there and seen what happened, could not believe that Maxxor was dead. Najerin, who had lost his wife and child, could not imagine what kind of pain Intress was feeling. When Najerin had lost his wife, he had his child to care for. He had something to protect. He had years to heal, although the pain of losing her is still there to this day. Losing his child had killed him inside. But he searched for him. He had the option of activating the Threshold, traveling through time, seeing the past and future, following any rare clue he found as to where Afjak could have been, going through random doors in hope of finding his son. But Intress had no hope of seeing her daughter. Intress had lost Aivenna forever, and Maxxor as well.

"No." Intress said so quietly, Najerin could hardly hear her "No." a little louder that time. Then she screamed. "No! I didn't lose them! I didn't!"

"Intress" Najerin didn't know what else to say.

"They're not dead! I didn't lose them! They're not!"

"You're in charge now, Intress." Attacat reminded her "What should we do?"

"Maxxor's coming back." Intress told him. "He'll decide what to do about the Mipendians."

"Maxxor can't come back." Attacat told her "He's dead."

"No!" Intress screamed "He's coming back! He's coming back, and he's bringing Aivenna with him!" Tears began to run down her cheeks "He promised me he would protect her."

"Yes," Najerin assured her "Maxxor will return in a few days. But until then, you are in charge."

Intress wiped her tears away with her hand and looked out a window at the setting sun. "I'll give them three days."

"Attacat, I must talk with you about what happened." Najerin said as he walked into the hallway. Intress didn't seem to notice. Attacat walked out the doors and turned to look at Intress one more time then continued to follow the muge down the hall. Once Najerin was sure Intress couldn't hear him he told the other cat, "It will be best for everyone that Intress continues to think they are coming back. The truth could be more than she can handle at this moment."

And so time went on, and before Intress knew it, her three days were up. Maxxor had been declared dead, and the presses were desperate for any news on what happened that night. Several of them had put their imaginations to work, giving the grieving public examples what could have happened. They most popular story was about Maxxor hopelessly taking on an entire fleet of Mipedians while Aivenna laid on the ground, struggling to breath. It seemed like the entire Overworld was ready to invade the most important places in Mipedian territory. Rumor had it that a group from some small town was starting an army of their own.

Intress and Najerin refused to comment on any of it. Intress was still in denial, so it was up to Najerin to plan her crowning, which was more complicated than it sounded. Everything had to be perfect. A blue and pink thrown was placed on the announcal balcony. Each of the bars had a bow; a large blue one on the first, a smaller pink one on the next, then another large, blue bow on the third. The pattern continued throughout the entire balcony.

More importantly, guards and spectral viewers were placed all around the city in hopes of protecting the Queen of the Overworld- the first female ruler in over five hundred solans. The usual two at the arsenal was upped to seven; four guards were in front of each door at the city gate with two teams of two between each of the doors.

As the sunset grew closer, Najerin dealt with the hardest part of all- getting Intress to participate.

"Intress, we have talked about this already." Najerin reminded her, trying to control the anger in his voice as he held up a long, elegant, glittery red dress "You will wear the dress."

"No!" Intress screamed from the other side of the room, arms crossed with her back to him "I'm wearing my usual!"

"You are a queen now. You cannot dress like you used to."

"If I'm in charge, I'll do whatever I want."

"It does not work like that." Najerin began to raise his voice and threw the dress onto the bed.

"I'm not wearing that!" Intress began to walk toward the bed "It's too hot! I have thick fur!"

"Only for a few minutes." Najerin began to calm down since yelling at her would only make her yell louder

"No!" Intress screamed, picking up a pillow and throwing it at him. Najerin caught it and threw it back, hitting her in the face.

"We have no time left to argue." Najerin told her. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "What is it this time?" With that said, Najerin went into the hallway to talk with Tangith.

"Bad news." Tangith told him "The Underworlders haven't been seen. But they destroyed another village. It seems you were right, as usual. They're heading our way"

Meanwhile the creatures and humans below were getting impatient. Tom was there to witness the last moments of Maxxor's reign, and his friends were there to comfort him. They were behind the crowd, standing on Tangith Toborn's house. A door on the roof lead to his attic. He had given them permission to stay there, were they would be safe. Perim was still getting used to humans, and some of the creatures in the crowd might not take lightly to a human pushing its way through for a better view.

Another, smaller group was waiting behind a building. The two waited for something different. Now that Maxxor was gone and the Overworlders were distracted, the Underwrolders could ruin this special day.

"What's taking them so long?" the brunet asked "The show should have begun by now."

"It won't be too much longer, Krystella." her friend assured her "And just think, we get to be here when it happens." Klay couldn't help but grin at that

"I just wish they would get it over with. I have a scan quest in twenty minutes."

"You caught another one?" Klay asked

"Not exactly. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Are you ready, Chaor?" Takinom asked her seemingly disappointed leader. They were in a house in Kiru City. The creatures who lived there were chained up with cloth over their mouths. The parents were on one side of the room. The four children were on the other. The curtains were closed, assuring the Underworlders that no one would see them until it was too late.

"Are you sure she'll be alright?" Chaor asked, looking at a young female sitting at the table in the dining room. Her pale skin was covered by her black clothing, red marks decorating it in various places. Her large hood was down, revealing her blue face and red hair. Narfall, Swassa, Dindyon, and Ultadur, were sitting with her. The five seemed to be enjoying their meal.

"I've been training her for her entire life." Takinom reminded him "I think she has more than enough protection."

"You better make sure of that." Chaor ordered "It's time to destroy the Overworld."

Takinom walked toward the group. The young female noticed first started walking toward her 'mother'. The others quickly followed her. A moment of silence built tension as Takinom looked into her child's eyes. Then she looked at the others. "It's time." she told them. Then she turned her attention back to the youngest member of the team. "Please be careful, Nivenna."

"Finally." Nivenna said "I've been waiting solans for this." Then she looked at the creatures behind her "Let's go kill some Overworlders."

"Aren't you scared?" Swassa asked "This is your first time on the battlefield, after all."

"Like I'm gonna let them bring the violence to our turf." Nivenna said, running out of the house.

_She's just like her uncle._ Takinom thought as she followed her daughter, ready to protect her at all cost. Najerin and Intress saw them coming.

"Everyone, get to safety." Intress commanded as she got out of her thrown.

Najerin flew toward the advancing enemies. He tried to hit Takinom with a riptide, but she quickly dodged it. Nivenna defended Takinom by throwing a flame orb at Najerin, hitting him near the ankles. Narfall, Swassa, Ultadur, and Dindyon distracted the guards while Chaor fought with Intress.

Now she wished she had listened to Najerin and ate more. Losing Maxxor and Aivenna had ruined her appetite. Her stomach loudly complained, reminding her of the feast that was being prepared in the palace.

"Looks like losing your leader ruined your appetite." Chaor said "I bet you miss him."

"More than an Underworlder could ever understand." Intress admitted

"You'll be joining him soon." Chaor said with a smirk. Just then, a flame orb hit him in the back.

"Not on my watch, Chaor." a familiar voice cried out. Maxxor was standing on a rooftop, the moonlight shining on his wet body. Aivenna attacked the hooded creature with a riptide, sending her through a wall of a nearby building. It hurt Aivenna more than it did the Underworlder. Her vision was getting blurry. Her head felt odd. She was passing out.

Takinom glanced down to check on her daughter and noticed her about to throw a flame orb at Aivenna. "Nivenna, no!" she cried. She could tell by looking at Aivenna's coloring who she was. Not a day had gone by that Takinom wished this moment would never come. This was it. This was the day that Nivenna would start asking questions.

Nivenna did as she was told. She threw the flame orb at Najerin just as more guards showed up and started shooting at her.

"Retreat!" Chaor commanded. As soon as he said it, he began to emit thick smoke out of his mouth. The rest of the Underworlders emitted the same thick smoke, making it hard to breath. Maxxor headed toward the castle, knowing the Underworlders were headed in the opposite direction; he was in no shape to continue fighting. Intress rushed to Aivenna and carried her to the castle. When the smoke cleared, the only sign of the Underworlders was the damage they had caused.

"Is she alright?" Maxxor asked, turning his head toward Intress.

"I think so." Intress didn't take her eyes off he daughter "She's breathing."

"Takinom knows who she is." Najerin confirmed as he landed on the steps "We own her greatly for that."

"Takinom didn't want that other girl to kill her." Intress remembered "But why not?"

Maxxor and Najerin hesitated. Finally Maxxor spoke up. "Because Takinom knows something I couldn't trust you with then." Intress glared at Maxxor for keeping a secret about her child from her. "Remember when I told you to train her?"

"And you never told me why." Intress said, disappointment dripping from her voice. Maxxor knew she felt betrayed by that one secret. That was the secret behind their bond. That was the thing that kept them apart.

The memory flooded Itnress's mind.

She had been summoned to Maxxor's castle shortly after Maxxor had been crowned king. She knew it had something to do with the recent invasion and, more specifically, her hesitating to fight with child soldiers from the Underworld. She had gone easy on them, just because they were young. The commander was willing to go easy one her, but word got out. Unfortunately only part of the story was told and the Overworld demanded that the trader be punished for setting those invaders free. Now Maxxor himself was about to punish her.

She hadn't meant to betray her tribe; she just didn't want to feel like she was partly responsible for the death of anyone, especially not a child's.

That was one of her first battles.

A guard walked on either side of her, ready to shoot if the trader tried to run away. Her hands were cuffed behind her back in case she tried to fight. Hopefully it wasn't necessary, but they couldn't take their chances. They lead her to two large doors. Guards stood in front of those doors, protecting their young leader.

Maxxor was sitting on his thrown with Najerin at his side, holding what looked like a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Intress had heard Maxxor was attractive, but she didn't think he was that impressive. For a moment she forgot what was going on and her shaking stopped.

_He's probably full of himself_. she thought

"Why did you let those Underworlders escape?" Maxxor demanded to know. Intress started shaking again and pled her case, hoping the little one in Najerins arms wasn't going to be involved. The elderly muge had a worried expression on his face.

"Uncuff her," Maxxor ordered the guards once Intress was threw "she's harmless. Now leave."

"Should we take her somewhere?" one of the guards asked "To a prison perhaps for her betrayal?"

"Surely a couple nights as a warning wouldn't hurt her." the other agreed

"I have a task for her." Maxxor assured them "Now go so we can talk with her privately."

As soon as the guards left, Maxxor told Intress "You're not ready for the battlefield. I understand that." Intress sighed a breath of relief "You'll receive special training until I decide you are. Until then…" at that point Najerin stepped down to hand Intress the child "you're going to raise this little girl."

"What will happen to her when I'm declared ready?" Intress asked, looking at the child she was holding.

"I'll find someone else to watch her." Maxxor assured her.

Intress didn't ask any more questions. Since then, she had come to trust Maxxor enough to ask questions. As Maxxor settled down and began focusing on being the leader of his tribe, he proved to be a good one. Intress even began to develop feelings for the man who gave her her child. But she never could get him to tell her why she was raising Aivenna or where the child came from. Now she was finally getting her answer.

"Come inside." Maxxor said as he walked toward his front doors "I don't want anyone to hear this."

Intress followed Maxxor. Najerin looked out at the destruction the Underworlders caused.

_Perhaps the wars will end soon_ he thought before going inside to check on Aivenna's wounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

"Do you know anything about Chaor's family?" Maxxor asked

They were alone in his room. Maxxor was sitting on the side of his bed. Intress was standing near him, holding herself back. She wanted to hug him and cry and tell him how happy she was to see him. She wanted to tell him how much she cared, but she had a feeling he already knew.

Aivenna was sleeping in one of the guest chambers. Intress would also have her own room that night, but for now, Maxxor was enjoying being with her. Something about being with her just made him feel right.

"No." Intress admitted, shaking her head. Maxxor grinned. She was so cute when she did that.

"Chaor had two sisters." Maxxor's grin faded as he told the sad story "He loved them very much, and you could tell they loved him back. But as they grew older, they became curious about the world around them, and decided to explore it."

"They left the Underworld?" Intress asked in shock

Maxxor nodded "They left together, but somehow one of them ended up in the Overworld and the other was found in Mipedian territory."

"You mean their dad sent troops to find them?"

"Chaor was rumored to have gone off to look for them himself, but I don't know if it's true or not. Anyways, by the time they were found, they had gotten married."

"You're making this up."

"No, it's true. One of them was discovered by Mipedians and the other was found when Underworlders raided the Overworld."

"What happened to them?" Intress asked

"The youngest was obviously pregnant, but it wasn't as obvious on the other."

"They were pregnant?"

"How many times do I have to say it?" Maxxor was very tired.

Intress sat down next to him, her fur almost touching his skin "What happened next?" she asked softly

"When the Mipedians found out their prisoner was going to give birth to a Mipedian's child, they decided the child would be a Mipedian, and that, to keep the parents from turning it against their tribe, they had to be killed."

"They were killed for falling in love?"

Maxxor sighed "The Overworlder who married the other sister was allowed to live, but only because the princess begged for him to be spared. So when she got the chance, she ran back to the Overworld to find her lover."

"How romantic." Intress said, looking up at Maxxor's face. To fall in love with someone who loves you back- it must feel wonderful.

"But when someone found out he was hiding an Underworlder, they were arrested."

"What happened to them?"

"When she gave birth, she was surrounded by midwives." Maxxor assured Intress "I had to make sure the children would be alright."

"Children? How many were there?"

"Twins." Maxxor "An Overworlder and an Underworlder."

"Aivenna was the Overworlder!" Intress stood up and started to run to her child, but she turned to look at Maxxor and loudly asked "What happened to her parents?"

"Intress… I didn't know what to do."

"What did you do to them!?" Intress would have already attacked anyone else. Maxxor was lucky that she felt the way she did.

"I was afraid her parents would turn on us."

"What did you do!?" Intress took a step forward as tears appeared in her eyes.

"They're in an Overworld prison."

"You did what?" Intress screamed

"They're not treated like normal prisoners. They have it good."

"Let them out!"

"If they get their hands on a weapon, there's no telling what they'll do. I want to let Aivenna know about all this, but I don't know how she'll react."

"I can't believe this!" Intress screamed

"Should we let her see them?"

"Yes!"

"What if she blames us?"

"You put them in there!"

"What was I supposed to do!?"

Intress started crying. "I-i-if she turns on me it's all your fault."

"She won't turn on us as long as she doesn't know about any of this."

"What if she starts asking questions?"

"Tell her they're dead." They were both silent as what Maxxor said sunk in.

"You really want me to tell her that?" Intress asked, not sure what she should do

"I don't know." Maxxor said, looking at the floor because he couldn't look at her. He knew this was his fault. "We'll talk about it in the morning. I need some sleep."

Maxxor felt her arms wrap around him and looked down at her in surprise. "I'm glad you're home." she said "I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone. You're not like that."

Maxxor returned the hug, knowing deep down that everything would be alright. "Intress, I failed. I was supposed to protect her, but she almost got killed. I should have watched her better."

"While fighting with all those Mipedians? You stayed with her. That's why she's still alive. I should have trained her better."

"We both did our best." Maxxor said, trying to comfort her "Good night, Intress."

"Good night" she said as she pulled herself away.

As she walked away, Maxxor had to do something "Intress." She turned to look at him, knowing by the sound of his voice that he wasn't sure if he should ask or not, but she wasn't sure what he could want. "Umm…"

"If you need me to do something, I will."

"I'm not asking as your superior." Maxxor told her.

"You're asking as a friend." Intress said

"Not exactly…"

"Then what are you asking as?" Intress was getting annoyed, and Maxxor could tell

"Never mind. Good night, Intress"

"No, you tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing." Intress could tell he was lying.

"Tell me."

"You want to hang out tomorrow?" Maxxor asked. There was no way Intress would have left him alone until he got it over with.

"But not as friends?" Intress asked, turning Maxxor's face about the same color as his tunic. "Sure."

"What do you want to do?" Maxxor asked quickly, wanting to make it the best day of her life.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Intress said as she walked out "I'm sure Aivenna will enjoy having a father."


End file.
